creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
M@r10
My name is Chris. I'm a fifteen year old that lives with a poor family. For as long as I can remember I wanted a videogame. My family was poor so we were never able to afford any. I remember one day begging my parents to buy me at least one game. As always she gave me a speech about how we couldn't afford it and how we needed money for food and stuff like that. I wish I never begged like I did now. The Day It Happened One day I heard mom walking into the house. "Chris, come down here for a minute!" I walked downstairs wondering why she called me. She probably needed help with something, so I went downstairs quickly. "So Chris, considering you have always wanted a video game, I was driving home from work, and stopped at a yard sale. The man gave me a video game console and game for free, he just told me some things you need to let go of and walked inside, giving me the console for free!" "Mom! Thank you so much!" I was holding in the joy I had inside, I had to eat first though! I was so excited! For the first time I could be like every other friend I had! When I was done eating I ran into the other room and quickly hooked up the system to the small TV we owned. When I pulled the game out it looked beat up, with words M@r10 on it. I didn't mind though, I just quickly put the game in and turned the system on. The game glitched out, and I thought I saw a face flash on the screen for a split second. I ignored this figuring I was just seeing things. I reset the console and two games came up, Duck Hunt and Super Mario Brothers. It selected Mario on its own, I figured it was just a glitch. The game spazed again. I was getting angry. I tried reseting the system...again. This time it went straight to Mario, on the lives instead of saying I had 3 lives or however many lives you got it said in bold text, "This is your only life." It sat there on the screen for a minute. I wanted to turn it off but something in me said not to. The sky in the game was dark, almost looking like a scene in a horror movie. I played the game at my friends house so I already knew what to do. I almosted died a few times, I worried something might happen if I died considering it said this was my only life. I used the pipes as a shortcut and finished the level. I walked into the castle at the end of the stage and saw Peach standing there with a rope. I was trying not to let bad images go into my head, but I knew what was happening. Peach tied the rope around her neck, stood on a chair tied the rope to the ceiling, and before kicking the chair away a text box appeared saying "This is your fault, my kingdom is destroyed. I didn't want to do this but you made me." She kicked the chair away, I thought I heard what sounded like evil laughing. Once Peach stopped struggling, Marios face appeared on-screen saying, "Your kingdom is mine! Hell is now on earth!" He was evily smiling. I just sat in shock. After The Horror I took the game from the system and smashed it into pieces. My mom came in and started yelling at me. I didn't even care, I just wanted the game destroyed. The system had no problems, I got games from friends of mine that worked fine. This was all a horrible experience. This was all a horrifying memory I will never forget. Category:BEN Category:Haunted Games Category:Sonic.EXE Category:Zelda 2: The Missing Level